


Omae no Yokubo Kaihou Shiyo (Release your desire)

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Of course you’ve accepted my presence!” the Greeed replied, clicking his tongue and wiggling out of his hold. He stayed against the wall, feeling more stable like this than otherwise. “Eiji did, so I don’t see why you shouldn’t as well. After all, what better way to get in his graces than pretending to think he’s right about all his choices?”





	Omae no Yokubo Kaihou Shiyo (Release your desire)

Ankh had always thought that things worked in a pretty simple way for him.

He was a Greeed, and he lived of desire.

Nothing easier, he thought.

When he had taken Izumi Shingo’s body as his own, things had become slightly different, but that desired had stayed inside him.

More controlled, more human, but it was there.

And just like during the years he had learnt to understand human desire, he had gotten a clear idea about the processes happening inside a mind when there were obstacles between desire itself and its actuation.

Eight hundred years ago, for sure, he had never thought he could’ve experimented something like that on his own skin.

Since he had woken up, since he had taken the detective’s body, he and Gotou hadn’t really liked each other.

He saw it in that scornful gaze, he clearly saw what he was thinking, because the boy was the exact kind of person too pure to hide it.

He didn’t like Ankh, he saw him as the apex of evil, and he couldn’t understand why he should work with a Greeed.

Ankh, on his part, had never cared much for him. At times he mocked that idiotic mania and that stupid desire of wanting to save the world, but aside from that he had never deemed the younger one a threat to his goals.

They had learnt to tolerate each other, more than coexist, and there was no reason for that to change.

That, at least, was true until a few days before.

Ankh was sitting at the counter at Cous Coussier, busy eating a fruit popsicle.

He would’ve been also pretty relaxed that day.

They had retrieved more Core Medals, all seemed to go well and he was finally starting to believe that it was possible to defeat the other Greeeds, get back his Cores and be finally fully reborn.

He would’ve been in a good mood, hadn’t been for that little, annoying, damn irritating detail.

He had asked no questions when Gotou had come to the Cous Coussier, tail between his legs, asking Chiyoko-san to hire him.

On the contrary, he had almost been glad for his anguished look, pained, his pride hurt.

Of course, at the time he hadn’t thought about the implication of constantly having him around.

During that break, while the restaurant was closed, he was sitting at a table with Eiji, while the man showed him the Core Medals he and Ankh had retrieved, explaining how they had done that and talking about who knew what else.

Ankh bit the popsicle, then grimacing for the intense cold.

Didn’t Gotou have a home?

Didn’t he have anything else better to do for his stupid mission to save the world, than loiter around Eiji, just because he was a Kamen Rider?

Ankh had tried to ignore him, ignoring that particular feeling he got seeing him with Eiji.

That irritation wasn’t something that belonged to him, it was all Izumi’s body.

He had never felt it before, so he didn’t know exactly how to fight it.

Then he had thought about all the humans he had met eight hundred years before, he had thought about their actions and the way their desires were formed, and he had realized that what he felt wasn’t modern at all, but had always existed inside a human’s soul.

He was jealous.

He was damn jealous of Gotou, of the way he was interested in Eiji, the way he talked to him about Ankh as if he was a problem to eradicate, jealous of the time Eiji gave to him, no issues at all.

He threw the remaining popsicle in the trash can, he didn’t feel the need for it anymore, he wasn’t enjoying it.

Then he got on his feet, annoyed, going toward the table they were sitting at.

Glaring at Gotou, he tore the Core Medals away from Eiji’s hands, putting them away.

“After all we’ve done to retrieve them, you’d be an idiot to lose them all over again. Stop advertising them.” he said to the younger man, turning his back on him and going to the attic before he had time to reply.

He felt his stare on his back, and by now he knew him well enough to know he had realized there was something wrong.

It wasn’t his business, anyway, to resolve his doubts.

Let him talk to Gotou, if he liked that so much.

Let him be helped by Gotou against the Yummies and the Greeeds, let him be killed once realized that stupid human being was completely useless.

He slammed the door behind his back, climbing on his bed and lying down, crossing his legs and staring at the ceiling.

There was still something he was missing about that sudden rush of jealousy, something clearly about what he desired, but he didn’t feel like thinking about it.

Who cared why he was jealous of Gotou?

The only think he cared about right now, was finding a way to get rid of him.

 

~

 

That was definitely his favourite time of the day.

The place was empty, Chiyoko-san and Hina had gone to sleep and Eiji was already in the attic, likely ready to fall asleep as well.

He would’ve found it almost relaxing, without the thoughts that kept tormenting him.

Eiji had asked a lot about what was wrong, but the Greeed had just ignored him; he didn’t know how to explain it, and he didn’t want to anyway.

He didn’t like that new feeling he had developed, and Eiji was probably the last person on Earth with whom he wanted to talk about it.

He could keep tell Gotou whatever he wanted and just leave him be.

It was none of his business, after all.

He went to the other side of the counter, sitting on it and gazing through the bottles of liquor.

That too was something which he didn’t understand completely. He had seen a lot of humans, in Izumi’s memories, losing control of themselves, drinking, drinking and drinking again.

He had never found anything particularly alluring at the thought of not being his own master, yet in that moment, with all he was thinking about and with his irritation growing by the minute, those bottles didn’t look like a bad idea.

He shrugged, grabbing the sake and uncorking it, smelling its content cautiously.

He pulled back, grimacing.

It wasn’t particularly tempting, but he took a sip of it anyway.

He swallowed it down with some difficulties, finding it stronger than he had initially thought, but he didn’t dislike the taste.

He licked his lips, satisfied, taking a second sip.

It was pleasant, all in all. He already felt his head lighter, his thoughts getting clearer and his irritation blurring, even though it didn’t disappear completely.

From Gotou, his thoughts moved to Eiji.

There was just one reason why he should’ve been jealous of him, and yet before he had had no intentions to consider that perspective.

After all, Eiji was just a mean to an end for him, he kept telling himself.

To retrieve his Core Medals he needed OOO, and that was the only reason why he had gotten closer, why he kept fighting alongside him.

Of course, he couldn’t say he totally disliked his company; he liked when they were alone, the two of them, and with time they had created a complicity that Ankh had never had with anyone else.

He downed another sip of sake, then another one and another one, feeling that his mind was wandering though terrains he wasn’t sure he wanted to explore.

Added those considerations to the jealousy for Gotou, there was one explanation left, to his eyes, and it was something he didn’t even want to think about.

In that moment, he heard the door to the restaurant opening, and instinctively stood up, fearing danger.

It wasn’t so easy, though. His head was spinning, he felt his legs numb, a sensation that grew stronger when he tried to walk forward.

He could’ve called himself lucky that the threat wasn’t a Yummy nor a Greeed, if only it hadn’t been Gotou.

Right now he would’ve rather faced his worst enemy than being forced to be face to face with him.

The younger man seemed surprised to see him there, and he wasn’t thrilled either about it.

He glanced quickly at the bottle, by now down to a third of its content, grimacing.

“I didn’t think that Greeeds got drunk.”

Ankh looked at him, blinking a few times to focus.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, ignoring his words. Gotou went around the counter, grabbing a set of keys and showing them to him.

“I’ve forgotten these and I came back to take them. And now I’ll leave you to your private party.” he said, sarcastic, making as to leave before being grabbed by his wrist. He turned again, slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“Since you’re here.” the Greeed mumbled, feeling too little in control of what he was saying. “I think it’s time you and I have a chat.”

He clenched his fist, pushing Gotou against a wall and making as to hit him. He thought he had bene quick in that movement, but his hand-eye coordination wasn’t working as good as he had thought, and the other one had time to step aside, making his knuckles hit the wall.

The pain, differently from everything else, came to him loud and clear.

He swore, making again as to hit Gotou and again missing, trying again once or twice before the Shintaro grabbed his wrist, pushing him against the wall and staring confusedly at him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked. “I’ve also stopped trying to get rid of you, I don’t see why you should...”

“Of course you’ve accepted my presence!” the Greeed replied, clicking his tongue and wiggling out of his hold. He stayed against the wall, feeling more stable like this than otherwise. “Eiji did, so I don’t see why you shouldn’t as well. After all, what better way to get in his graces than pretending to think he’s right about all his choices?”

Gotou frowned, tilting his head.

“Okay, you’re drunk and I shouldn’t be here arguing with you, but can you please tell me what are you talking about?” he asked, sincerely curious about the unmotivated outburst.

Ankh went closer, trying to look as scary as he could and make good on those inches he got on him in height, together with the fact of being eight hundred years old, a Greeed and everything else.

He had like the idea that all of that had been crippled by his uncertain walk, but he didn’t worry about that.

“I’m talking.” he said. “About the way you’re always around Eiji. About how you’re interested in everything he does, in how many Core Medals he’s retrieved and how many Yummies he’s defeated. You’re truly pathetic, you know that?” he muttered, feeling the blurred irritation back on focus, and turning quickly into rage.

But Gotou looked surprised, as if he truly had no idea what he was talking about.

“Me?” he asked, confused. “I do nothing of the sort. Or, well, I do, but just because I’m interested in OOO. Hino-kun or anyone else, I don’t really care. I just want to know more about how the medals work.” he blushed. “If you’re jealous and you’re afraid that someone can take him away from you, that’s none of my business. It’s not my fault that you’re in l...”

“Shut up!” Ankh interrupted him before he could go on and say that word that had been through him mind for a while now. Instinctively, he brought his right hand to his throat, without tightening the hold too much.

On one hand because, as much as he wanted to, it wasn’t in his plans killing him, on the other because he felt he wasn’t going to be able to do it anyway.

Gotou wiggled out easily, backing off and getting at a safe distance from the Greeed.

“What? First you try to hit me and threaten me to keep a distance from Hino-kun and I can’t even tell you something so obvious? If it wasn’t like that you wouldn’t have gotten so mad.” he went to the counter again, taking his keys and going to the door. “And, by the way... I’ve never said I’ve accepted you. Just that I tolerate you. And after tonight, not even that.”

Ankh clicked his tongue, looking at him go.

He took the bottle again, even though he knew he shouldn’t have, and took another sip.

Sake was starting to burn down his throat, but it didn’t matter.

He wasn’t _in love_.

He was a Greeed, and Greeeds don’t fall in love. Not even those forced to be bound to human bodies, he had decided.

That was it. That had to be the problem.

He couldn’t feel anything for Eiji, but he could desire him another way. All in all,, he thought, the younger man wasn’t so bad.

He was attracted to him and nothing else, that was all; no wuss’ crap like that idiot had tried to suggest.

Come to this conclusion and convinced himself of it, he drank again, then abandoned the almost empty bottle and went upstairs.

He would’ve liked to be faster than that, but as much as he tried he couldn’t climb the stairs but leaning against the wall, which slowed him down a lot.

He entered the room, making an effort to close the door behind him and then he looked at Eiji; he thought the younger one would’ve already be asleep, instead he found him sitting on the bed, reading. When he saw him he stopped, putting the book on the floor.

“Ankh, where have you been? I thought you had gone downstairs to take a popsicle, but it took you fore...” he paused, half-closing his eyes and sitting up to get closer, getting a better look of him. “Have you been drinking?” he asked, incredulous.

The Greeed grimaced, and didn’t answer.

He had to be careful, now, and try to be as clear-minded as possible.

He stared at Eiji, taking a deep breath. He tried to imagine him without those horrible clothes he used as a pyjama and without that idiotic look on his face.

He closed his eyes briefly, managing somehow to visualize that, and when he opened them again he went forward, kneeling on the floor next to the bed.

“Ankh, did something happen? You’ve been weird all day, now you’re drunk and...” he didn’t have a chance to finish his thought, that he found himself with two hands keeping him against the bed, while Ankh climbed on top of him and leant over, smiling.

“No, there’s nothing wrong. I’m incredibly fine, can’t you feel that?” he murmured, thrusting his hips, allusive.

“You’re not funny.” the younger man said, but he had trouble breathing.

Ankh didn’t care much about what he had to say anyway, and went to press his lips on Eiji’s.

He moved confusedly, yet he was well aware of what he was feeling, he was aware of the way the other man wriggled under him, aware of how he was kissing back, doing nothing to oppose it. When he pulled back he smiled, victorious, taking off his shirt.

Eiji grimaced, but didn’t take his eyes off of him.

“You taste like sake.” he informed him, and Ankh laughed.

“I’ve drunk a little bit.” he admitted in the end, even though it wasn’t necessary.

“Mh. And is there something I have to know about what you’re trying to do or...”

“Shut up, for once.”

Eiji took the hint and kept quiet, watching the Greeed moving on top of him after having freed him from his shirt as well.

He had gone with his mouth on his throat, licking it, biting, not very much aware of what he was doing.

Right now he only knew what he convinced himself of, and he was taking it. There was no reason to hesitate, for him, all the more if Eiji was so willing.

He licked down his chest, searching with his hand the band keeping his slacks up, having his difficulties about it.

He was forced to pull himself up, sitting on the younger man’s legs and staring intently at the not, blinking a few times and trying to think about how to do it.

Eiji couldn’t help it, and seeing his lost expression he burst out laughing, then sat back and moved him away.

“Ankh.” he said, still smiling to him, caressing his arms and removing his hands from the knot.

“What?” the elder complained. “Let me do this, I can, I...”

Eiji got closer and kissed him again, this time he took the reins, grabbing his hips and making him slip forward, as to invert their position.

“Shut up.” he mocked him, amused. “Let me do it.”

Ankh wanted to rebut, but he didn’t really feel like he had the strength for it.

He watched him easily undoing his trousers, taking them off and taking care of Ankh’s next, leaving him naked under him.

He was okay with it, he thought. If Eiji wanted the initiative, let him take it; what he cared about, was his goal.

He stared at him, attentive, trying to stay as vigilant as possible, while Eiji went back to where Ankh had left off, licking down his body and going south, likely understanding that the Greeed wasn’t going to be conscious for long.

Ankh bit his lip to hold back a moan, hurting himself, when the younger man wrapped his mouth around his cock.

Then he wished he hadn’t been drinking, to be completely sober, so to enjoy that feeling like it deserved; anyway, he could still clearly feel Eiji’s tongue on himself, he could feel the wet heat of his mouth slowly driving him crazy, and had he been even a little more in control of himself he would’ve brought a hand behind his head, pushing him against his body.

When the younger one stopped he groaned, raising his head and meaning to glare at him, forgetting this resolution when he saw him bringing two fingers to his own mouth, wetting them fast.

“Eiji, what the hell...”

The first finger inside of him caught him completely off guard.

He screamed, his eyes wide open, while Eiji looked apologetically at him, without stopping.

“What are yo doing?” he hissed.

Eiji shrugged, smiling and moving his hand.

“You’ve come into the room, you’ve basically jumped me and you haven’t given me an explanation. If you want to do this, we’re doing it my way.”

“Of course not! If I’ve jumped you, like you say, it’s actually because I should be the one to... “

Then, with a nice timing, Eiji let another finger slip inside of him, keeping to preparing and shutting up his protest.

“In all honesty, Ankh.” he said, sighing. “You couldn’t undo my slacks. I sincerely doubt you’d manage something more complicated.”

And that was a consideration to which the Greeed couldn’t argue, because he had already started to wonder whether he was capable to be so much in control as to finish what he had started.

He could be okay with this.

It didn’t mean anything different from what he had though, it didn’t mean that he was interested in Eiji for anything other than sex.

He thrust his hips to meet his hand, impatient, and the other man seemed to get the hint.

Pulled his fingers out he made room between his legs, letting him feel the tip of his cock.

“Move.” the elder hissed, starting to show signs of surrender.

Eiji kissed him, slowly, teasing.

“I see you’re not complaining anymore.” he whispered against his lips, then started thrusting inside him.

And Ankh wished he could protest and complain, telling him to stop acting like was in control, but he couldn’t.

He felt Eiji inside of him, felt his body opening to make room for him, and all of a sudden he seemed to forget everything else; it was like the fight with Gotou had never happened, like that feeling of jealousy didn’t exist, and like the sake hadn’t been there either, like he felt his head so light just for the feeling of Eiji’s body inside his own.

He rolled his head back, arching his hips and opening his legs more to make more room for him, wrapping them around his back to keep him close when he felt him deeper.

Eiji closed his eyes, keeping still for a few moments; when he opened them again he fixated them on the Greeed’s body, caressing his hips slowly and leaning down to kiss on his neck, his collarbone, starting to pull back and then pushing forward again, hearing him moan loudly.

Smiling, he went to kiss his lips again.

“Quiet.” he whispered. “You wouldn’t want Hina-chan or Chiyoko-san to hear us, right?”

Ankh thought for a moment about the perspective of Hina catching him having sex with her brother’s body and grimaced, forcing himself to be as quiet as possible.

He kept meeting Eiji’s thrusts, confusedly, trying to get as much as he could from what the younger man was giving him.

It was his desire consuming, and he was suffering from the agony at the thought that it was going to be over soon, and that even if there were going to be other occasions, he already knew he wasn’t going to feel satisfied.

It wasn’t sex, it wasn’t, Gotou had told him that and his subconscious was screaming it, but right now he didn’t want to hear either of them, and asked Eiji to take him harder, trying like that to suffocate those damn annoying voices.

He felt Hino wrapping a hand around his cock and he knew it was over. It didn’t take him more than a few more seconds to climax, bringing a hand to his mouth and biting down hard on it, opening his eyes again after a few moments and seeing Eiji clenching his lips while he came inside of him.

He grimaced when the other pulled back, even though he then went to lay down next to him.

He didn’t feel much better than before; his body satisfied, the desire he felt for Eiji still there.

“So, now that you’ve got what you wanted.” the younger one said, panting. “Can you tell me what the hell has gotten into you?”

Ankh’s mind went back to Gotou’s face and his incredulous expression, then he thought about every single time the kid had talked to Eiji, when he had asked him questions, when he had looked at him with that adoring puppy stare, and sat back.

“It’s all your fault.” he burst out. “If you hadn’t allowed Gotou to be all around you, if you hadn’t allowed him to flirt with you, I wouldn’t have to be forced to...” he paused, frowning. “Eiji?”

“What? What does Gotou have to do with this?” he said, ignoring his expression. “There’s nothing between him and me, I don’t even like him. And then again, why should you get mad for that? What, are you by any chance jeal...”

“Eiji, I don’t feel right.” the Greeed interrupted him, and now the other man looked concerned, standing up and helping him to do the same, trying to take him to the bathroom as fast as possible.

As soon as they had closed the door behind their back, Ankh fell on his knees on the floor, and Eiji quickly sat next to him, keeping his hair off his forehead while the other leant over.

“I feel like crap.” the Greeed said. “Why the hell humans keep drinking if then you have to feel like this?”

Eiji burst out laughing, bringing his other hand behind his back and caressing him slowly, as to soothe him.

“It’s more therapeutic than you’d think.” he explained, then sighed. “So? Can you tell me why you’re jealous of Gotou?” he smiled, sly. “Are you in love with me?”

“Of course not!” the Greeed yelled, jumping up to look at him, save then having to lower his head again, feeling worse. “Of course not.” he repeated. “But you just try and stay away from him, ok? You’re mine, after all. I mean...” he blushed, grimacing. “We fight together, don’t we? Not you and him.” he finished, embarrassed.

He sincerely hoped that the morning after all the was going to have forgotten that pitiful scene.

Eiji kept quiet for a while, still keeping a hand on his forehead and caressing his back. In the end, he sighed.

“It’s okay for me, you know?” he said. “Being yours, I mean.”

Ankh tensed, but didn’t reply.

He didn’t have the strength to have that talk, not when he was still drunk and felt sick and the younger was holding his forehead like he was a child.

He didn’t think, in eight hundred years of life, to have never reached such a level of humiliation.

But, even in those conditions, he couldn’t help but smiling, trying to hide it from him.

_It’s okay for me you know? Being yours, I mean._

He might also not wanting to admit it to Gotou, Eiji or himself, but it didn’t matter whether he confessed it or not.

Now, that much human desired, was finally satiated.

 

 


End file.
